


The Gentleman and the Scoundrel

by justthehiddles



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Your husband’s friend, Lord Adam Marlowe, has been staying at Allerdale Hall. Your thoughts have been becoming more and more troublesome.  And then one night…
Relationships: Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive)/Reader, Thomas Sharpe/Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive)/Reader, Thomas Sharpe/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	The Gentleman and the Scoundrel

“You were quiet at dinner tonight.” Thomas commented as the two of you readied for bed.

“I didn’t realize you noticed. Apologies.” You pulled back the covers of the four-poster bed.

Thomas moved and pulled back the covers on his side and the two of you slipped between the sheets. You settled your head onto the pillows and turned to face your husband. Thomas followed suit.

“No apologies are necessary. You kept a close eye on Lord Marlowe.”

You shivered at the mention of Lord Adam Marlowe. “I believe he kept just a close eye on me. I feel as though his eyes are always upon me. And the fact his appearance is so similar to yours is unsettling.”

Your chest tightened, and your stomach fluttered. There was an uneasiness there, but it wasn’t because you feared Adam. Quite the opposite. The way he spoke about music and science and literature seemed far more advanced than his young age. His eyes would sparkle as he spoke of Lord Byron, as if the two were close friends. That passion made your mind wander to thoughts not polite to share in any company and certainly were improper thoughts of a married woman. But all that seemed to make things that much worse. You did not realize your stolen glances at Lord Marlowe had been caught.

Thomas cupped your face. “I hadn’t recognized the similarities until now. Perhaps we share a distant ancestor.”

You fiddled with the sleeve of your nightgown. “Perhaps. The resemblance is remarkable.” you muttered.

He smirked as he scooted you close, his arms wrapping around your waist. “If Lord Marlowe’s presence bothers you so, I shall speak to him in the morning.”

“I don’t want to be a bother.” you fretted.

Thomas pressed his lips to your forehead. “Nonsense. You are the Lady of Allerdale Hall and my wife. Your comfort is as important as anything else in this house.” You smiled. “Now…” Thomas ran his fingers from your cheek down your chin to trail to the neckline of your nightgown. “… Allow me to occupy your mind with more pleasant thoughts.”

His hand pushed your gown off one shoulder as his lips nipped behind your ear and then moved down your neck until you sighed as he suckled the one spot that sent tingles to your core.

“Oh Thomas.” you moaned through parted lips.

He chuckled as he continued down to your shoulder. “Do you like that my sweet?”

“Very much so.”

“Then…” He tugged at your nightshirt. “… allow me to rid you of the encumbrance.”

You lifted your arms to allow him to remove your nightgown. Thomas twisted his body to cover yours. His mouth sucking marks along your collarbone before moving down to your breasts. You arched your back to meet his lips. His hands slid along your sides, fingertips grazing your soft skin. His touch sending electricity through your body.

Clatter. Both your heads snapped towards the door. Passion interrupted.

“What was that?” You gripped his shoulder and your voice trembled.

“I am not sure.” Thomas’s brow furrowed. “Would you like to me to go check?”

You nodded. Thomas kissed you. “I’ll return shortly.”

He stood from the bed. You couldn’t help but notice his erection through the thin nightgown. Thomas followed your gaze and smiled.

“Soon my love.” He tugged on a dark blue dressing gown. He kissed you one more time before heading out into the hallway.

You settled back under the covers. Your hand rang over the curves of your breasts and you shivered in anticipation for what was to come. As you closed your eyes, your mind wandered first to Thomas. But soon images of Adam Marlowe invaded your mind.

In your mind, your hands moved up and down his body, exploring every inch and soon a second pair of hands exploring yours. You turned to see Thomas smiling behind you, his pupils large and lust blown. His lips ravishing your neck as Adam’s tongue explored your mouth. The creak of the door snapped you back.

“That didn’t take long.” You turned your gaze to the door and allowed the covers to fall away from your body as you sat up.

Something wasn’t right. The silhouette illuminated by the moon didn’t quite match Thomas’s. The hair straight where there should be curls, the dressing gown an unfamiliar shape. You pulled the covers back up.

“Who is it?” you called out, although you suspected you knew the intruder.

Adam stepped out of the shadows. His red striped dressing gown left untied, the sides hung loose at his sides. He wore no nightgown or undergarments. Your eyes couldn’t resist raking over his lean form. You lingered your eyes a second too long on a particular part of his anatomy, earning a slight smile.

“It’s Lord Marlowe, ma’am.” he responded, taking a step closer. You pulled the covers tighter despite the urge to drop them, revealing your naked form to a man who is not your husband.

“You forget your place, sir. I would suggest you leave before my husband returns.” you mustered as much courage as you could, but your voice still wavered.

Adam chuckled as a second form appeared in the shadows.

“You’re late.” Thomas stepped into view.

“I wasn’t exactly looking at a clock.”

“Thomas?”

Thomas stepped next to Adam. The two of them smiled down on you. Adam licked his lips.

“I thought we could try something different tonight.” Thomas moved towards and sat on the bed beside you. “I’ve seen the way you stare at Lord Marlowe.” Thomas leaned to whisper. “I know you want him.”

You gasped and squirmed in place. Thomas chuckled and beckoned Adam to join him on the bed.

“It’s all right.” Adam commented. “I have that effect on people.”

“But we are married…” you sputtered. “and, and…”

Thomas put a finger to your lips before replacing it with his own lips. “And who is to say that a married couple can’t be…” He tugged on your bottom lip. “… flexible.”

You pulled back and stared into his eyes before your eyes darted towards Adam, whose stare matched Thomas’s, pleading, wanting, loving.

“What do you say?” Adam piped up.

You nodded hesitantly, not trusting your voice to not crack.

“You won’t be disappointed.” Thomas responded before standing. “She’s all yours. For now.”

“Where are you going?” you worried. “I thought…”

Thomas dropped his dressing gown to the floor, soon followed by his nightgown. “I’ll be right here.” He settled himself into a nearby chair. “Watching.”

Adam scooted closer and leaned in. His breath hot on your neck. “What do you say, darling? Care to put on a show for your husband over there?” Thomas winked at you.

You didn’t nod or speak but turned to face Adam and took his face into your hands and kissed him. Adam’s hands wrapped around your neck, his thumbs grazing across the line of your chin. The two of you breathed in each other as the embrace deepened. His lips traveled from yours down to your neck. His nose nuzzled against you and his whiskers scraped the skin. He nipped there with his teeth, certain to leave a mark.

“I bet you taste delicious.” he commented as his hands moved to cup your breasts. He pinched at your nipples and chuckled as it elicited a moan from you.

“She does taste delicious.” Thomas commented from the chair. His hand lazily stroking himself. “Try for yourself.”

Adam smiled and returned his attention to you. You laid back down on the soft coverings. Adam positioned himself between your legs. He used his shoulders to push them apart further. He kissed along your inner thigh as his hands held you fast. You held your breath as Adam’s breath was hot on your skin. You felt as though you would burst if he didn’t touch you in the next second.

Adam licked a long fat stripe along your slit with the flat of your tongue.

“Oh God!” you yelled up before clapping a hand over your mouth.

“I want to hear you, dear.” Thomas called out. “I want to hear your pleasure.”

You removed your hand and Adam continued. His mouth and tongue wrote a symphony upon you. He alternated between lavishing attention upon your clit and your folds.

“You’re right, Thomas. She is exquisite.” Adam chuckled against you.

As his nose nuzzled against your bundle of nerves, your release grew closer. As though Adam could sense it, he plunged a single long finger inside of you.

“Fuck!” you hissed as you gripped the sheet. It wasn’t ladylike, but then again neither was having a man who was not your husband finger your most intimate areas.

Thomas groaned from his chair as he watched the entire scene play out. You on your back, legs splayed open with another man between them. Your mouth fell open as you moaned and groaned wantonly. He continued to stroke his cock, holding off his own release until he had his fill of you. No easy feat.

Adam added a second finger, and you gasped again as he grazed against the spot inside of you that made you see stars.

“Yes! I’m close.” you breathed.

“Come for us, darling.” Adam prodded, curling his fingers inside of you. “We want to see you come undone.”

Adam’s words spurred on your orgasm and you screamed as your walls clenched around him. You fisted the sheets on either side of you. Adam continued to pump his fingers inside of you, only pulling them out once you stilled.

“Come taste your wife, Thomas.” Adam offered his fingers.

Thomas greedily licked your juices off the other man’s fingers. The eroticism of the act sent a shiver down your spine. Adam removed his fingers from Thomas’s mouth.

“Ready for more?” Thomas leaned down to ask you.

“Yes please.”

Thomas smiled. “Good girl. Will you let me and Adam get you in the proper position?”

You nodded. Thomas glanced at Adam, who removed himself from between your legs but remained at the end of the bed.

Thomas pulled you to sitting and flipped you onto your stomach. Adam lifted your hips to meet his as Thomas kneeled at the head of the bed. His cock bobbed in front of your face. You licked your lips as the tip glistened with pre-cum.

“Take me into your mouth.”

Your mouth dropped open and Thomas pressed the tip against the flat of your tongue. He resisted the urge to thrust deep into your throat. He wanted you in all ways before the night was over.

You lurched forward as Adam impaled himself inside you. Your moans muffled by your husband’s cock. Thomas’s head fell back as you hummed against his shaft.

“God, darling. Yes!” he growled.

“You are so wet.” Adam groaned. “I can’t imagine why.”

The two timed their thrusts, Adam’s sending you forward onto Thomas’s cock while Thomas would send you bucking back onto Adam. Your body vibrated at the sensations.

“She’s close, Thomas.” Adam commented as your walls fluttered against him.

“Do it.”

As your second orgasm crashed upon you, Adam pressed his thumb against your rear entrance.

“Fuck!” you yelled as Thomas pulled himself from your mouth.

The sensation was pleasant but unexpected. He continued to press his finger past the tight ring and into you. You drew a sharp breath.

“Breath me, my dear.” Thomas urged. He played with your breasts and you relaxed.

“She’s ready, Thomas.”

They moved you to the side of the bed. Adam stood at the end of the bed. His cock glistened with your juices, still hard as when he walked into the room. Thomas moved to the end of the bed, his legs hanging off the edge.

“Come.” he beckoned you.

You straddled his hips and lowered yourself onto him. He hissed and gripped your hips.

“But Adam…” you wondered.

“Lean forward.” The man behind you commanded.

You pressed your chest against Thomas’s. Something pressed against your rear entrance. Adam’s hands guided your hips upward, and he pushed his cock into you.

“Oh.. my…” you gasped as the fullness left you breathless.

Thomas circled his thumb on your clit. “Relax dear.”

The men stilled as you adjusted to being filled to the hilt. You wiggled your hips, signaling your readiness. Thomas and Adam thrusted in time so you were never empty. You rocked back and forth. Thomas grabbed your hips, guiding you while Adam reached forward to massage your breasts, twisting and pinching the nipples between his fingers.

“I’m close.” Thomas moaned. “Adam?” He grunted in response. Thomas stared into your eyes. “Can you come for us one more time, darling?”

Thomas adjusted his hips so that his pubic bone grazed along your bundle of nerves. The extra friction was all it took. You screamed and your vison went to white, then black. You clenched against both men. Thomas moaned as he spilled inside your pussy. Adam pulled out to come on your backside. You collapsed against Thomas in exhaustion and ecstasy.

The three of you laid together on the bed, a tangle of limbs and flesh, you sandwiched between the two lean forms. Adam’s whiskers nuzzled against your neck as your head tucked under Thomas’s chin.

“Did you enjoy that, my darling?” Thomas inquired in a soft tone.

You nodded, eyes closed as your body still hummed from the events of that time.

“Would you like Lord Marlowe to stay?”

“Yes please. Can we do that again?”

“Of course, darling.” Adam joined in. “If you want, we could do that for an eternity.” Adam stared at Thomas.

“That sounds nice.” you hummed. “I would like that.”

“Did you hear that, Thomas? She would like that. What do you say, should we keep her as ours forever?”

Thomas grinned as he smoothed your hair back. “Who are we to deny her?”

Your eyes fluttered closed as the two men nuzzled against your neck. So wrapped up in bliss, you didn’t even noticed the two sets of fangs sink into the soft flesh of your neck.


End file.
